Words of Wisdom, Sequel to By The Time You Read This
by LovingSeleneTheVamp
Summary: It's been several years since Emma, pregnant and afraid, left Regina in the night. Regina's been looking for her ever since, and now she's found her. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

"_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'd always hoped that it wouldn't come to this. I love you so much, but we could never work out. There's too much between us. There's too many complications in my life. You always thought you could make me stay, but I'm a runner. So here I am, running."_

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, poring over the town's financial reports. Something wasn't adding up. There were two thousand dollars missing from the budget, and it was her job as Mayor to track them down. 'Where could they have gone?' She sighed angrily, finally slamming the papers down and cupping her head in her hands. Two thousand dollars wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, but Regina didn't like not knowing what was happening in her own town. Tomorrow she'd have to call in an accountant and hire him to find the money. She looked at the clock. It was two-forty five. In fifteen minutes she would call it a day. She shuffled the reports together, putting them back in a folder, filing it away with the previous month's financial reports. The intercom beeped, and Aurora's voice came through.

"Mayor Mills?" She sounded unsure.

"Yes Aurora?"

"You have a call on line one. The only information I have is that it's urgent."

"Thank you Aurora." Regina almost picked up the phone, and then she pressed the intercom button again. "I'm done for the day Aurora. You can go home."

"Thank you Madame Mayor." The intercom clicked again, and Regina picked up the phone.

"Mayors Mills." She answered the phone curtly.

"Madame Mayor." The voice on the other line was a man's. He sounded sure, confident of himself. It sounded like he was smiling. "I've found her. She was a wily one, but I found her."

Regina inhaled sharply. "Where is she?" She breathed the words out. They were almost a whisper.

"She's in Tallahassee. I've sent you an email containing all the information I could get, including where she's been the past two years, jobs she'd had, and her current address." Regina had so many questions that she couldn't even pick one. The PI on the line offered her one more piece of information. "She had a daughter. She's one and a half now."

"Thank you, Mr. Templar. A bonus will be wired to you by tonight."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Madame Mayor. I appreciate the challenge. Good luck." Regina hung up the phone and sat back, in her chair, her hands over her face. Emma. She'd found Emma. Regina left a note on her desk for Aurora, telling her she was taking a vacation for the first time since taking the Mayoral position, and leaving directions for her. She knew where Emma was, and she needed to find her.

It's hard to lose someone you love to an accident. That was how Regina lost her first love, Daniel. He'd died in a car accident on his way to the hospital. Regina remembered that day in painful detail. The day Daniel died was the day Henry was born. Henry's birthday always brought on a tidal wave of emotion. She remembered sobbing through the delivery and demanding to wait for Daniel, until a doctor pulled her mother from the room, giving her some grave news. "What is it!?" Regina had screamed, partially from emotional distress and partially from pain.

"Regina, we need you to push."

"I have to wait for Daniel!" She screamed, sweat pouring into her eyes as tears leaked out.

"He's not coming. There's been…there's been an accident." Regina had given birth to Henry through a flood of tears. She'd spent years recovering from losing Daniel. She hadn't healed from that loss, and probably never would.

It might be hard to lose someone to death, but it's even harder to lose them to their own fear. Emma ran out on Regina, left her in the middle of the night. Actually, as Regina had read and reread Emma's letter, it became clear to her that Emma had left her in the early hours of the morning. Regina had dropped her guard for just a little while, long enough to let Emma in. She'd spent nights with her, holding her, being held by her. Things were hectic. There was a man stalking Emma. He'd killed Graham, and then simply disappeared. Emma had let the guilt overwhelm her, and then she'd run. She'd vowed to find the murderer herself. And she'd told Regina she was pregnant.

Regina had spent a year unsure of how to handle Emma's abandonment. She'd written a letter responding to Emma's. She'd reread Emma's. She'd reread her own. She'd considered sending her letter to Emma, and then she'd realized that she wouldn't know where to send it, even if she wanted to. So she'd stashed it and hired a private investigator to find Emma. And two years later, finally, she knew exactly where she was. Regina sat in her home office, staring at the address on her computer screen. _'Tallahassee. Tallahassee. What now?'_ The answer struck her. She knew exactly what to do. She was going to Tallahassee.

"Henry?" She called his name. He came to the office door. "Pack your bags. We're going to Florida."

"Yes!" Henry celebrated, his voice shooting down an octave. He'd hit his growth spurt, adding six inches to his height in the last three years. "What're we doing in Florida?"

"Whatever you want. We'll spend some time down there, maybe go to a beach. Do something _educational."_

"Awww mom. Come on."

"Don't 'come on, mom' me. Go pack. We're leaving tomorrow." Henry left the room, and Regina opened her web browser, purchasing two one way tickets to Tallahassee. She tried to avoid forming any expectations over what would happen, but nothing she told herself could stop a pit from forming in her stomach. She went upstairs to pack a bag, her palms sweating slightly.

The next morning Emma and Henry woke up at three am to drive to the airport. They boarded quickly and without incident, Henry excited to fly for the first time.

Regina sat on the plane, apparently at ease. To the casual observer she looked like the average businesswoman, traveling first class with her son while working on her laptop. On the inside however, she was nervous. The longer the plane ride dragged on, the bigger the pit in her stomach. The only thing she'd asked Templar to do was find Emma, and that was the only thing he'd done. Regina scanned through the email he sent her. Emma had left Storybrooke and gone off the map for a bit. Emma's daughter had been born a little over two years ago, in a hospital in California. After that she had disappeared. She'd cancelled her credit cards, closed her bank accounts, and left her job. He couldn't even find the name of Emma's daughter. He'd said that Emma must have paid the doctors quite a lot of money to keep quiet. From there he'd scoured Boston trying to find any trace of her. Her old employer had been forced to let her go. He'd said Emma was the best bail bondsperson he'd ever had, and letting her go was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Emma hadn't said why she was leaving or how to find her.

Regina scrolled down further through the email, reading on. Templar explained how he'd had an automatic internet search going for Emma Swan. If her name came up anywhere, he'd know it. Lucky for Templar (and Regina) there were only 21 Emma Swan's in the country, so finding her name when it finally showed up on the internet wasn't too hard. There'd been a fire in a nursery in Emma's neighborhood, and Emma had rushed in. There was an article in the local paper on her, including a small interview with Emma. It turned out her daughter hadn't been inside, but Emma had gone inside anyways. Regina opened the link to the article, reading it for a fourth or fifth time. She wasn't surprised that Emma had been a hero. She looked at Henry, who was sleeping through the long plane ride, and remembered how Emma had saved Henry from a mine years ago. The fact that Emma had saved children didn't surprise Regina. She wondered how motherhood had changed Emma. In fact, she wondered how time had changed Emma.

After five long hours, the flight finally ended. The plane descended slowly and the passengers disembarked. Emma and Henry hurried, gathering their bags and checking into a hotel near the airport. They stood in their room for a few moments. "What are we gonna do?" Henry asked curiously.

"We're gonna go visit an old friend."

"Who!?"

"You'll see. Just wait." Regina brought up the address she had, which was only a few blocks from the hotel. She wrote it down and gestured to Henry. "Let's see if we can find our old friend."

Regina and Henry walked through the streets, taken in by the humid summer heat. Regina looked at the paper in her hand, trying to find the address written on it. It was in the middle of the street, a yellow paneled two story house, with blue shutters and an immaculate white door. The perfectly manicured lawn was a lively green. There was a red wagon in the middle of the grass, lonely and abandoned. The white wrap around porch had a gate to it with the hinge wide open. The entire thing looked incredibly domestic and inviting. Regina wasn't sure what she'd expected, but this certainly wasn't it.

"Who's house is this?" Henry asked, always curious.

"Just wait a few moments more." Together they walked up the steps onto the front porch. Regina knocked. After a moment she could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the door. It opened, revealing a man she didn't recognize. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was an average looking guy. "Hello?" He said.

Regina was taken back. She looked at the number on the house again, making sure she had the right address one more time. She did. "Hi, I'm looking for Emma?"

"Who are you?" He asked, not rudely.

"I'm an old friend."

"Emma!" He called, then waited. Henry gave Regina a curious look. No one answered. "She's in her office. Come on back." He led the way to the back of the house. "Emma, there's someone here for you."

"Who is it?" She asked as they turned the corner and walked through the door that led into Emma's office. Emma looked up from the desk she was working at, which faced the door they walked through. Regina and Emma locked eyes. Emma dropped the pen she'd been working with onto the desk and stood straight up, sending her chair into the table behind her.

"Emma!" Henry called. He ran past Regina and around the desk, throwing his arms around Emma.

"Henry!" She smiled as she disappeared into his bear hug. "How have you been?"

"Good! Look at this! I'm taller than you!"

Emma laughed. "Yeah kid, you are. How'd you get so big?"

"I eat my vegetables." He finally let go of Emma. Regina looked at the two of them standing side by side, catching up. Regina thought about how Henry had been after Emma had left. Every day for a long time Henry had asked about Emma. At first he'd asked where she was. After a while he stopped asking where she was and had started asking when she was coming back. Then he started to ask if she was coming back. Then he stopped asking altogether. It broke Regina's heart a little bit every day to watch him lose faith in someone they'd both let in.

Emma turned to Regina. They both just looked at each other. The man cleared his throat. Regina had forgotten he was even standing behind her in the doorway. "I'll go make some coffee." He said, leaving.

"Regina." Emma's face seemed unsure.

"Emma." At the sound of Regina's voice Emma's face changed, a smile slowly forming. The sound of a baby came out of a baby monitor on the desk. "Um…would you like to meet my daughter?" Regina nodded. "You wanna come too, Henry?" He shrugged, so Emma led the way from the room. "Come on, her room's upstairs."

They followed Emma upstairs to the nursery, where a little baby girl was standing in a crib. She was the spitting image of her mother, with short curly blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She gurgled, reaching out with one hand for her mom. Emma plucked her baby up, propping the girl on her hip. "You want to hold her?" She asked. Regina nodded, and Emma offered her the baby. The little girl reached for Regina, wrapping her short arms around Regina's neck.

"Well hello to you too!" The baby let go, leaning back and smiling at Regina. "What's her name?" Regina asked Emma.

Emma paused, then cleared her throat. "Regina."

"Yeah?" Regina asked, not understanding. "What is it?"

"Regina. That's her name." There was an awkward silence. Henry looked at Regina, Regina looked at Emma, and Emma very pointedly looked at the ground. Baby Regina swiveled her head around the room, perplexed by the silence. She looked back at Regina and said "Mama." She giggled and buried her hands in Regina's hair.

* * *

"_I know you've suffered. I don't want you to suffer over me. I don't want you to feel the pain that this will probably bring you. The problem here is me. It is my fault."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the ridiculously long delay. My sincerest apologies.

* * *

"_I just want you to know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for coming into your life. I'm sorry for Graham. I'm sorry for falling in love with you. For making my way into your life. And I'm sorry to leave, but I think it's what's best. I've always been a runner, and it's time for me to run again. I love you more than anyone I've ever known."_

"You named her Regina?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Coffee's ready!" The man called up the stairs. Emma reached out for the baby, and Regina handed her over. "We're coming." Emma called down the stairs. "We'll talk later." She said to Regina. Emma led the way down the stairs. When they were in the kitchen Emma introduced everyone. "Neal, this is my old friend Regina, and her son, Henry. Regina, Henry, this is my boyfriend, Neal." Regina's heart fell. She'd suspected as much.

Neal reached out and shook Regina's hand. "Regina? That's our daughter's name. What a coincidence."

"Yeah, actually Neal, this is Regina's namesake." The baby on Emma's hip cooed when her mother said her name.

"Well that's cool. You guys must have been great friends." He smiled then turned to Henry. "Hey sport, I don't know if you drink coffee, but we have lots of soda if you don't."

"What kind of soda?" Henry asked.

Neal opened the fridge. "Come see."

Emma fixed her and Regina coffee. Regina watched Emma moving with the baby on her hip. She was a pro at being a mom. She finished making them and handed Regina a cup. "Neal, we're gonna go out on the porch, ok?"

"Alright." He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey sport, you like video games? I'm a programmer. You wanna try the game I'm working on?"

Henry turned puppy dog eyes on Regina. "Can I mom? Please?"

"Go ahead." Neal kissed Emma on the cheek and led Henry into the living room.

Emma and Regina went out on the porch. Emma shut a baby gate across the porch stairs, and put baby Regina in a little baby walker. Emma sat on the porch swing. Regina stood opposite her, leaning against the porch railing and watching baby Regina bounce around, laughing happily. They didn't speak for a while.

"How'd you find me?" Emma asked while Regina said, "Is he the father?"

They spoke at once and laughed together. There was an awkward silence. Emma cleared her throat. "Neal isn't the father. I met him a little while after Regina was born."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We've been together about a year now." They fell into another awkward silence. They both sipped their coffee. The baby bounced around, hitting the rattle on her chair and giggling. Regina smiled absentmindedly at her. "Henry's grown up a lot."

"He had a huge growth spurt."

"I can tell. He's taller than I am!"

"I know. It surprises me every day." Regina frowned down at her coffee. "He misses you." _I missed you._ "He asked about you every day for months.

Emma didn't respond. Instead she said. "How did you find me?"

"You were in the paper for a nursery fire."

"Oh. That. I didn't want to be in the paper."

Regina read between the lines. "You didn't want to be found." She tried to hide the pain in her voice.

"I wasn't hiding. Not from you. In fact, I'm not hiding. I'm looking."

"For what?" Regina asked, doubtful.

"A murderer. I've been tracking Killian Jones. I think I've almost found him."

"That's what you've been doing? Hunting Killian?"

"Yes. After Storybrooke he tried to find me in Boston. Then he followed me out West. He came down to Texas and I lost him there. He went back North to Pennsylvania. I lost a tangible trail but then I found his account on the Camaan Islands. The idiot is using the same account he got arrested for the first time. If I can just find where the money leaving his account is going I could find him." Emma paused. "I watched you for a while. Just to make sure you and Henry were safe."

Regina didn't know what to say. Baby Regina pulled on the rattle, and it bounced away and swung back, hitting her in the hand. She looked surprised for a moment, and Regina \anticipated the incoming cry. She put down her coffee and went to baby Regina as the wailing began. "Oh Regina, it's ok." She held her on her hip, rocking her. "Don't worry. You're alright." Emma watched the two of them with a smile on her face.

"You know, she really likes you. When Neal first held her she cried and cried. I thought he was going to run away." Emma smiled a hesitant smile. "How've you been?"

"Good. Still Mayor."

"I never doubted you would be."

"We recently replaced the Sheriff."

Emma's smile disappeared. "Just now?"

"No one wanted to replace Graham. He was one of a kind. We've basically had temporary Sheriff's rotating in every month until someone officially took the job." Emma nodded, looking at the ground. Regina cleared her throat. When she'd dropped everything and flown to Florida she hadn't known what to expect, and she was already out of things to say. She floundered a bit. "So...how well do you know this Neal guy?"

"Regina, we live together." There was another awkward silence. "He doesn't know about hunting for Killian."

"You haven't told him you're looking for a murderer?" Baby Regina laughed as Regina looked shocked.

"How exactly do you tell someone something like that? 'Hi, I'm Emma, I have a newborn, and I'm hunting a murderer in my free time. How's coffee sound?' It didn't come up, and at this point I can't tell him."

"What does he think you do?"

"He thinks I'm a computer tracker. He thinks I track down thefts that occur in cyberspace." Emma shook her head. "Kind of stupid when you think about it. But it was the only thing I could come up with that would explain my need to be on the computer all the time. I couldn't even come up with an official title for my 'job.'" She put air quotes around the word job.

"Didn't he say he's a video game programmer? He didn't find that strange?"

"He is, but strictly console. He spends most of his time designing video games for specific systems. Other people handle the online elements. He works with a computer, but he's virtually internet illiterate. It's kind of cute, actually." Regina's stomach clenched. Emma quickly rushed on. "But I mean, yeah…" Emma let the sentence drift off, knowing she was only making it worse. She looked out towards the street where a woman was walking by pushing a stroller. The woman waved at Emma and Emma waved back. "That's one of my neighbors. Mrs. Smith I think." Regina didn't respond. The woman walked by. Emma stared at Regina. "Are you happy?"

"Don't ask me that." Regina looked out across the street. She couldn't tell Emma how badly she'd been hurt. How most mornings she'd woken up with Emma's name at the forefront of her mind, her hands grasping for Emma, searching for her.

Emma wanted to reach out and put a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder, but she thought better of it. She remembered how Regina had been when they first met: confrontational, offensive, guarded. She didn't reach for her. The front door opened and Neal came out on the porch.

"Hey ladies. The kid's hungry. Should I run to the supermarket and pick up something to barbecue or…?"

"No, that's ok." Regina was quick to respond. "I'll take Henry out for dinner. He wanted to explore anyways."

"Well hey, if you wanted to explore I could take you guys around tomorrow?" Emma offered.

"I'd like that." Regina handed the baby back to Emma. "She's a lovely little girl."

Neal put his arm around Emma. "She takes after her mom." He smiled.

Regina leaned into the house. "Henry, time to go!" It took him a moment to get to the door.

"Thank you for the coffee. It was nice to meet you." Regina reached out, shaking Neal's hand.

"You too."

Regina put a hand n Henry's shoulder, steering him off the porch. "See you tomorrow Emma." They were halfway down the sidewalk when Emma called out, "Regina wait!"

Regina and Henry stopped, turning to face Emma running towards her. Regina's heart leapt. Neal stood on the porch with the baby, watching them. "Yeah?"

"I didn't get your number."

"Why, Miss Swan," Regina said with a smirk and a little of her old swagger, "It hasn't changed, even after all these years."

Emma smiled at Regina, who hoped Emma had kept her number. "Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. See you then. Bye Henry." Emma turned and walked back to her house. Regina and Henry left as well. Henry turned to Regina.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You love her, don't you?"

Regina looked up at her son. "Yes. I do." He nodded, and they walked back in silence.

* * *

"So how do you know her?" Neal asked Emma back on the porch.

"She's the Mayor of a town in Maine. We met a few years ago – when I stayed in her town for a bit."

"She's hot." Emma punched him. "Ow! She is! Jeez."

"Do not hit on my friends!"

He kissed her. "Well it's not like you have any other friends I can hit on!" She punched him again. "Oh come on, quit hitting me!" She hit him again. "What was that for?"

"Whining."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's eat. Muhammed Ali." He went inside with the baby, and Emma turned to look back down the sidewalk. She couldn't see Regina and Henry anymore, so she followed Neal inside.

The next day Emma rolled out of bed before the sun was up. She couldn't sleep, so she gave up trying. She slid out from under Neal's heavy arm. He rolled over, still asleep. Emma pulled on some shorts and a tank top. She put on a pair of sneakers, double knotting them. She needed to run off some nervous energy. She opened the door to baby Regina's room, making sure she was still asleep. She was, lying on her side, thumb in her mouth. Emma quietly shut the door, then hurried down the stairs and outside.

Emma stretched, eager to make her body move as fast as her mind. She grabbed her ankle, stretching her quad. Why was Regina here? Was it to punish Emma? Emma shook the thought from her mind. She stretched the other leg, wondering what Regina had thought after reading her letter. Could she ask? Should she ask? Did it matter to Regina at all? How long would she and Henry be in town? Emma jumped up and down, warming up. Did Regina still have feelings for Emma? Emma's heart jumped and she gasped, realizing how much she wished that was the case. After everything, after all that time, there was nothing Emma wanted more. Emma burst into a sprint, leaving behind everything but her physical focus.

* * *

Regina stood on the balcony rereading Emma's letter again. She remembered the morning she'd woken up and found the letter on her pillow where Emma's head should have been. She had picked it up off the pillow, a deep sense of foreboding settling over her. Somehow she had known what the better would be: A goodbye. And it had been. Emma hadn't contacted Regina, and everyday Regina had wondered where Emma was. Had she meant it when she said she loved Regina? Had it been empty words to lessen the blow? Should she ask Emma? Could she ask Emma? Regina glanced over the page again.

"_By the time you read this, I'll be gone."_

The tears over this letter had stopped coming long ago. Now Regina just looked at it, wondering what she was doing there. Henry was still sleeping inside, his lanky frame spread diagonally over his bed. Regina wondered if she was damaging him by bringing him here. She knew he had missed Emma, and she hoped the fallout from this visit wouldn't be as bad as Emma leaving them the first time. Regina grabbed the letter with both hands, preparing to tear it in half. She paused, looking down at the creases her hands were making. Regina sighed, loosening her grip and smoothing out the crinkles around the edge. Maybe one day she would shred that letter, but today wasn't that day. She went inside, taking a shower and getting ready to start the day.

* * *

Emma held the phone in her hands, nervously dialing the number she'd never forgotten. Emma's heart beat faster as it rang, once, twice. It rang three times before Regina answered it, clearly out of breath. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Emma could practically see Regina smiling through the phone. "I'm sorry, I don't know who 'me' is. Perhaps you could call back later when you have an identity?"

"It's me, Emma." Emma smiled into the phone.

"Oh dear, I could never have guessed."

"Ok, yeah, sure. Would you still like me to show you around today?"

"Of course. Once Henry's awake and ready."

"When will that be?" Emma tried not to let her excitement get the best of her.

"Does two hours sound good?"

"Ok. I'll meet you then. Where are you staying?" Regina told her. "Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Ok." They hung up, both dancing in anticipation.

* * *

"Housekeeping? You want I fluff your pillow?" Regina heard Emma's voice on the other side of her hotel room door. She pulled the door open quickly.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm just…didn't you ever see Tommy Boy?" Emma looked crestfallen. Regina just shrugged. "You have never lived."

"Emma!" Henry called from where he was brushing his teeth with the bathroom door open. "Hey!"

"Hey kid, you ready for the day?" She walked over to him, ruffling his hair like he was still a little kid. He quickly fixed it, the toothbrush hanging out one side of his mouth as he gurgled, "Don't do that."

"So what have you planned for us today, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. She didn't notice the shudder that crept up Emma's back.

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Nope!" Henry called before gargling his mouthwash.

"Well first I'm gonna treat you two to breakfast."

"We can pay for ourselves." Regina said.

Emma ignored her. "And then we're gonna go to this really cool Museum." Henry groaned. "Then, if you're up for it, Henry, we can go out tonight to see the Big Bend Ghost Hunters!"

"Cool, yeah!" He looked at Regina. "Can we mom!?"

"Of course we can. That is, if Miss Swan has every intention of spending the entire day with us?"

"If that's ok with you."

"Won't Neal be a little put out?"

"He'll deal with it." She looked at Henry. "And anyways, I warned him ahead of time. You guys ready? I know this great Diner. It'll remind you of Granny's, I promise." Emma opened the door, holding it for Henry and Regina. "My lady and my liege, your carriage awaits."

"You're so weird." Henry said as he led the way from the hotel room.

Regina took a seat in a booth next to Henry, looking around. Emma slid in across from them after flagging down a waitress. She nodded and brought them menus. "Want your usual Emma?"

"Actually, can you give us some time? I think I might try something new today."

"Of course. I'll be back in a few." The girl was a tall, scantily clad twenty something. Henry's eyes watched her a moment too long.

"Kid, eyes up here." Emma got his attention, pointing into her own eyes. "It's exactly like Granny's."

Regina eyed thee young waitress again. In truth, the girl did remind her of Ruby. "I see what you mean. I take it you come here often?"

"Well, I mean, yeah." Emma rubbed the back of her neck, looking uncomfortable. "I come here almost every day. I really like the way it's like Granny's. It kind of reminds me of…of home I guess."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home." Emma cleared her throat. "You might want to try the lasagna. They could teach you a couple things."

Regina scoffed, taking her eyes off Emma and looking down at the menu. "I doubt that." She flipped a few pages. "What do you usually get here?"

Emma cleared her throat again. "Most days I get their lasagna and a glass off homemade apple cider." Regina looked up at Emma, watching the blush creep up her neck onto her cheeks. "But their burgers are good too. And their steak and eggs is the best I've had anywhere."

"Mom can I get a double bacon cheeseburger?" Henry looked hopeful. "With a rootbeer float?"

"Henry…"

"Please?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. Just this once, I mean it." Regina smiled to herself. Emma watched this exchange, smiling as well. "I guess I'll try the steak and eggs."

"Me too. With a side of bacon and hash browns."

"Why don't you just order the entire menu, Emma?"

"Well," Emma began, with a curious tilt of her head, "I am paying, so I can order whatever I want."

Emma waved over to the waitress, who came back. "You guys ready? What can I get cha?" She focused entirely on Emma, and Regina felt a twinge of jealousy in her gut.

"Yep. She and I would like," Emma stopped, as if thinking better of it. "Do you mind if I order for you?" Regina looked taken aback, but she just waved her hand in a 'I couldn't care less' gesture. "We want two steak and egg breakfasts. I want mine well done with a side of bacon, hashbrowns. The eggs sunny side up, and a glass of orange juice on the side. She'll take hers, "She looked at Regina, looking for approval with her words, "a medium rare steak, over easy eggs, and a glass of orange juice as well?" Regina nodded, and Emma smiled wide. "What about you, Henry?"

"I'll take a double bacon cheeseburger with a rootbeer float."

"How would you like your burger made?" The waitress asked, leaning over slightly, giving Emma full view of her bust. Emma, to her credit, didn't look.

"Well done, please!"

"Ok, that'll be right out!" The waitress said cheerfully, straightening up and sauntering away.

"Well," Regina clicked her tongue, "that waitress seems to be carrying quite a torch for you."

"Who? Amy? I didn't even notice."

Regina wasn't sure if Emma was being serious or pulling her leg, so she let it go. "You know, I've never allowed anyone to order for me. Ever in my life."

"There's…um…a first time for everything?" Emma looked sheepish. "I'm sorry?"

"It was kind of nice." Regina elbowed Henry. "Henry, why don't you tell Emma about Grace?"

"Who's Grace?" Emma asked curiously.

"She's his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He mumbled indignantly. Immediately Emma started in on him, asking where he met Grace, who she was, if she was a nice girl. Neither of them looked up when Amy returned with their food, though Emma and Henry said 'thank you.' They ate together, Regina complementing the steak, which was indeed very good. Henry wolfed down his burger, impressing and disgusting Emma and Regina. As soon as they finished the meal Amy came back, popping up. "Can I get y'all anything else?"

"Just the bill, please." Amy brought it back, handing it to Emma. Emma paid in cash, giving Amy enough for a tip. Amy touched Emma's hand. Emma withdrew it quickly, glancing at Regina. Amy nodded, just enough that Regina and Emma noticed. She took a step back, looking a little deflated. "Y'all have a nice day." For the first time she looked at Regina and Henry. "Nice to meet y'all. Good to see Emma not coming in here alone for once. Hope you come back soon." She walked away without another word. Regina looked at Emma, who simply shrugged.

"What can I say?"

"Are we going to the museum now?" Henry asked impatiently.

Emma put a hand over her heart, "Are you…are you excited to go to the museum?" Emma gasped.

"No!"

"Yes you are! Come on kid, let's go!" She gently shoved Henry in the direction of the BMW they were driving. She knew Regina hated her Bug, so today they were driving Neal's car. Emma opened the passenger side door for Regina, leaning on it while Henry jumped into the backseat. "Come on." Regina looked at Emma questioningly. Emma just shrugged, and Regina got in. Emma shut the door gently behind her, sighing and squaring her shoulders before walking around to the driver side door and getting in.

"_I love you. I love you. God, it feels so good to keep writing those words down in ink. I love you, and I will miss you. Live well and be safe."_


End file.
